The present invention relates in general to manual arc welding, and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for training a welder to perform manual arc welding by pacing his or her welding speed.
One critical parameter in manual flux core arc welding is welding speed. As the welding speed is increased or decreased from established allowable limits, the weld strength properties may become unacceptable. Average welding speed can be checked by measuring the time it takes to make a specified length weld, but, the welder does not know if the speed is correct as the weld is made.
One training system currently available is the Lenco LT-3000 Weld-Trainer. This computer controlled unit allows the operator to simulate actual weld conditions in a classroom setting without actually consuming welding rods or test plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,620 to Wall, Jr., et al. relates to a computerized system for translating a torch head. A welding torch is advanced along a track by means of a skate with the output of the skate drive motor controlling the speed of the torch head assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,812 to Meyer et al. describes an apparatus for determining the location, size, shape, focus and energy distribution of an electron beam which may be used for welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,777 to Balfanz describes a programmed welding machine with weld head speed override.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,096 to Yokoshima, et al. describes a method of detecting a weld line from the video signal of the weld. The video signal is compared with a predetermined threshold so as to be binary-coded into a signal representing a dark part and a signal representing a brighter part of the weld.
A need remains for an apparatus or method that can help a welder gauge the speed at which the weld is being made on a manual basis.